Her Rebel Man
by CullenFreak45
Summary: Bella and her sister live with charlie. who is the Rebel she will love. AC/Occ. all human
1. Chapter 1

**P.S. Most of what is in here is practically what I go through every day. If you want to know which are real, ask me.**

_Tink. Tink. Tink. _I woke up slowly, looked at the clock. Ugh, 3 in the morning. I looked over to my sister. She was still sleeping. Her bed was over on side of the wall while mine was in between the two windows. I opened the window that I my face was closer to. Took down the screen and put it on my bed.

"What is it Jasper?" I whispered/screamed. Last night got up at midnight.

"Peter and Charlotte are having a end of summer party before school starts today." He said.

"What?"

"You heard me sugar. Either you jump down in a dress and a change of clothes or I'm gonna shimmy up the drain pipe to drag you down." I leaned out the window this time.

"Are you crazy? What about Amy and Charlie?" Charlie hates Jasper, considering the fact that he is a juvenile delinquent since the sixth grade. It has been less since he met me.

"Amy won't tell and she'll cover for you. Now you've got about thirty minutes before I come up there."

"What kind of dress?"

"That purple strapless one you got in Hawaii two years ago."

I got back inside my bedroom when Amy was staring at me. "Where are you and Jasper going?"

"A party Peter and Charlotte are having. Cover for me?"

"Yeah."

"You're the best."

"I Know."

25 minutes later I threw my bag with extra clothing out of my window."

"How do I look?" I asked Amy.

"Beautiful."

"Thanks." I turned to look outside the window. "Jasper you ready?"

"I've been born ready."

I let my feet dangle from the house before I leapt. Jasper caught me as if I weighed 10 pounds not 110.

"Let's go."

Jasper carried me after I tripped twice. It was only a five minute walk. "Can you walk for five minutes and not fall?"

"No, I don't think I can." About like two minutes later we were there.

"If I let you down, will you not fall, 'cause there is no way I'm carrying you in there."

"I'll do my best." He put me down and I made it all the way until someone bumped into me. Jasper caught me before I fell down.

"Dude, what's your prob?" Jasper yelled at the man. He may annoy me to death but he will look after me if I am in danger. The man turned around and he was like a male model.

"Sorry, man. Someone pushed me."

"Yeah, sure."

"Jasper, it was an accident. Let it go." I whispered in his ear. Last time someone pushed me he was sent to jail and Mike was in the hospital for a month. I grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"I really am sorry." I heard him say as I left.

"Son of a…" Jasper started. "Please, Jasper, drop it." I interrupted.

"Jasper, Bella, so glad you could make it." Peter came up to us. He and Jasper did their manly hug.

"Bella how's Amy?"

"Fine. Still covers for me as always." Just then you could hear the sirens of the police getting closer and closer.

"Shit. We have to get out of here if Charlie's in one of them." Jasper said. We thanked Peter and went out their back door.

"Come on! Do I have to carry you?" I took of my heels and ran. I dropped both near the door, knowing Char will find them.

"Wait for us bro." I heard a deep voice. We turned to see Emmett, Jasper's older sister's boyfriend.

"We have to get Bella home before Charlie gets there." Jasper said.

"There's his cruiser. Let's go." I yelled. I stated to run but I tripped. Emmett lifted me on his back. Being the star quarterback has its ups.

"Hurry up; he's pulling up into the driveway." Thank god the window was open. Rosalie threw me up and Amy pulled me in.

"Bella, Bella honey you awake."

"Yeah, dad. Hold on." I shut the window and got in my bed as soon as Charlie walked in.

"Hey honey."

"Hey dad. What was up with the sirens?"

"Some kids were having party. You weren't there were you?"

"No, dad."

"Good. I'm going to go get ready."

"I'm going over to Rose's house to get ready."

"Kay." He shut the door. I didn't move until I heard the shower run. I opened the window.

"He bought it." I yelled out.

"Good now get your tight little ass down here. You need to meet people."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey dad. What was up with the sirens?" _

"_Some kids were having party. You weren't there were you?"_

"_No, dad."_

"_Good. I'm going to go get ready." _

"_I'm going over to Rose's house to get ready." _

"_Kay." He shut the door. I didn't move until I heard the shower run. I opened the window._

"_He bought it." I yelled out._

"_Good now get your tight little ass down here. You need to meet people."_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time.** **My computer decided not to cooperate. So I ended up breaking my laptop.**

* * *

I jumped down and someone else besides Jasper caught me and I let out a little yelp. Emmett put me down with a little laugh.

"Not used to me are you?"

"No. Sorry."

"It's fine. Now let me introduce you to Alice and Edward." Jasper interrupted us.

Alice was Emmett's cousin who was going to stay here until graduation. She was about 5 foot 1, short, choppy black hair that stuck out in every direction. (Probably from the party) Her brown eyes matched Emmett's eyes so I figured she was from his mom's side. Edward was Jasper's step-cousin. He had bronze hair that looked like he just got out of bed. He was strongly built a little shorter than Jasper and that was the dude who bumped into me.

"Jasper, did you realize that was your cousin?" I asked.

"No." he said like he wanted to drop it so, so I didn't push.

We started walking towards Rose's when I tripped over a crack. I spread my arms waiting for the impact that never came. When I opened my eyes, jasper was holding me. He got in front of me a crotched down.

"Piggyback ride."

I got on without question. I heard Emmett laugh in the back and I glared at him and he laughed even louder.

When we got to her house Jasper dropped me and I landed on my butt.

"Ouch?!" I said getting up rubbing my butt. Yep definitely gonna bruise.

"Sorry." He said with a smile. "Try not to die while I'm gone. I can't save you." He said seriously.

"I'll try, knowing me." I said trying to lighten the mood. We hugged and I, Rose, and Alice went inside to get ready.

"So, Bella how did you and Jasper meet?" Alice asked.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was the first day at my new school in sixth grade since me and Amy moved in with Charlie. I was walking back to my table with my lunch when someone tripped me. I got up and turned around to a guy with long curly blonde hair snicker at me. I walked up to him and dumped his pudding on him. The teacher seeing this comes over and says I have detention. _

"_But he tripped me." I told the teacher._

"_Alright, you both have detention." He said and walked away._

_After school, I went to the library. I told Amy to tell dad that I stayed behind to get to know the teachers better._

"_Alright, the rule of detention is that you cannot leave unless you have a note from the teacher that gave you the teacher says you can leave." The librarian said. She called everyone's name and then as she said she called my name. I got up all shaky and walked over to her._

"_Y-yes?" I asked._

"_This is your first detention?" I nodded my head. "Well all newbeebies have to stay longer and it's going to be only you and him."_

_I followed her finger to the man that tripped me. I went back to my seat, burning holes through the ground. As the hour passed I was forced to spend another hour at the library. The man came over to me and said, "The name's Jasper," extending his arm. I stared at him until he dropped it._

"_I'm sorry for getting you stuck in detention. I really didn't think you would dump pudding on me." _

"_My daddy's a cop. I've learned not to take crap from other people."_

"_But, you seemed so nice. I thought you would have just walked away."_

"_I am nice. Just to the people that deserve it."_

"_How about we forget this whole thing happened and start all over? You know my name, what's yours?"_

"_Isabella, but call me Bella."_

"_Bella, what a sweet name for such a feisty person."_

End of flashback

* * *

"Wow. That's an amazing story. When you guys get married-" Alice started.

"What do you mean, 'When we get married.'? We're not even going out."

"Oh, I thought you were. I mean the way you guys act around each other, I just looks like you guys are."

"It's ok. Most people think we are anyway. Wouldn't be the first time someone said that."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Wow. That's an amazing story. When you guys get married-" Alice started._

_"What do you mean, 'When we get married.'? We're not even going out."_

_"Oh, I thought you were. I mean the way you guys act around each other, I just looks like you guys are."_

_"It's OK. Most people think we are anyway. Wouldn't be the first time someone said that."_

* * *

Alice did my hair by braiding a tiara around my head and then put on a little makeup. I was wearing tights and a skirt that barely fell past my ass and a shirt that said 'CANT GET WITH THIS'.

"Do I have to wear this?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Bella, you have the body, might as well show it off." Rose said like she says all the time.

"You guys, we're gonna be late!" Alice screamed from down the stairs.

"We're coming! Sheez, we still have ten minutes."

"I don't know about you but I need a schedule and figure out where all my classes are!"

"Bella and I can help you."

"Yeah but still let's go!"

We left in Rose's car and met up with the guys at school. Alice and I had no classes together, except lunch, but she classes that me and Rose didn't have together.

After Trig, Jasper ran off. That's odd. He usually waited for me. Whatever. He probably had to use the bathroom or something. Then in Biology, we had lab tables and Jasper seemed distracted. Rose and I talked about doing homework together after school. And just like first hour he ran off. In study the hall, the only class I didn't have with Jasper, I fell asleep and the teacher woke me up. (He's the new one.) I ran to lunch as I turned the corner I saw Alice and Jasper kissing. It felt like my heart dropped. (Did I mention I had a little crush on him? Only Rose knows.) a sob escaped me and they split apart, staring at me.

"Bella? What happened?" Jasper asked walking closer to me. I took a step back and turned around.

"Nothing." I tried to make it sound convincing but it didn't work.

"Bella you can't lie to me." I felt him wrap his arms around me. I twisted around them.

"I gotta go." I said running away from him. I ran into Emmett, who was looking for me.

"Hey, squirt." He said then looking at me said, "What's wrong?" his voice laced with concern.

I fell to the ground sobbing. "Rose." I managed to get out. He picked me up and carried me outside to our table.

"Emmett, what's wrong with Bella?" Rose asked.

"I don't know but she wants you."

He put me down and Rose grabbed me in a hug. "What happened?"

"Alice, Jasper, kissing." I managed to get out.

"Aw, you poor baby. Come here."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've been thinking and I realized that 95% of this, I've been through.  
My sister said that i was plagiarizing my own thoughts. She's weird.**

* * *

_"Emmett, what's wrong with Bella?" Rose asked._

_"I don't know but she wants you."_

_He put me down and Rose grabbed me in a hug. "What happened?"_

_"Alice, Jasper, kissing." I managed to get out._

_"Aw, you poor baby. Come here."_

* * *

She told me to go home and wait for her. When I got home, Charlie was home.

"Bells? What are you doing home early?"

"Uh, there was a problem with the Chem. Labs."

"Oh, well can you pick up Amy?"

"Sure."

Charlie left to go fishing with Billy, a friend that lives on the reservation. At two thirty I left to go pick up Amy. As I was pulling up, Jasper knocked on my window. How he knew I was here I didn't know, but it didn't matter. I rolled down the window.

"Yeah?" I said kinda mean.

"I was wondering if you were OK. I mean you never lied to me before or ran away from me. I was wondering if I did something wrong?"

I sighed. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just upset that you didn't like Alice." I felt the tears come back. Jasper opened my car door, the door was broken, and I moved to the passenger side. He hugged me and I just sat there, silently cried until the back door opened and Amy got in.

"Bella, is everything alright?"

"I'll tell you when we get home."

Jasper drove us home and then he walked home. I offered a ride since it was raining outside but he declined so I didn't push.

"So, what's wrong?" Amy asked even before I set a foot in the house.

"I like Jasper."

"Oh, then why were you crying? Did you tell him and he said he didn't like you back?"

"I was crying because I saw him and Alice kissing during lunch. And no, I didn't tell him." I left to go upstairs in our room to do homework. The doorbell rang and Amy went to go get it. I heard faint talking, but I couldn't make out anything. A couple minutes later the door opened and Rosalie came in.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said back, smiling a little bit.

"How you holding up?"

"Been better. But it's getting better."

"That's great Bella."

"Yeah, I just don't understand why he didn't tell me. He tells me everything. Do you think this will get in-between our friendship?"

"Of course not, sweetie. He's my brother and I know he loves you a lot more than any girl. If he had to choose between you and her he'd choose you in a heartbeat."

"Thanks Rose. So, on to homework."

We did our homework until it was late and Rose left. When I was packing my backpack the phone rang "Part of your World", Jasper's ringtone.

"Hello."

"_Hey Bells. Uh, I'm gonna give you a ride tomorrow so, yeah."_

"Is that it?"

"_Yeah. Just letting you know. 'Kay, so bye."_

He hung up before I could say bye. Charlie didn't come home until late so I figured he ate at Billy's. I fell asleep around midnight. The next morning I wore a sweatshirt and some skinny jeans because no one had to dress me. Around seven I went downstairs to make myself breakfast. School doesn't start until 8 so I had so time to spare. Amy was already at school and Charlie was at work, so I had the house to myself. At a quarter to seven I started to worry. Jasper should be here by now. It takes a while to get there. I called him. He didn't pick up so I left on my own.

At school I understood why he didn't pick me up. He was holding hands with Alice. Something I wished I could do with him. We made eye-contact from across the lot, and when he started walking towards me I turned around, walking in the opposite direction. As I was walking I tripped over my shoelace and was about to fall forward when someone caught me. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. I blushed and he released me.

"You should watch where you're going."

"Thanks for catching me."

"I had a question."

"Well I have an answer." I said smiling.

"Well, um, would you care to go out with me?"

I was shocked. I barely knew him. But then again he was hot and Jasper did the same with Alice.

"Yes. I would love to go out with you."

"That's great. How does tomorrow night sound?"

"That would be great."

He held my hand as he walked me to my first hour class. After Trig, Jasper waited for me with a smile on his lips. I walked right by him. He caught my arm and turned me around.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up today. I forgot." His eyes were burning with sadness.

"How? You called me. I would understand if I called you. Did Alice ask you to pick her up? You could've called."

"I don't know how I forgot. Yes Alice called me and I'm her boyfriend. What was I supposed to say? 'No I can't I promised Bella I would pick her up.'?"

"You would pick someone you know for two days over someone you've known for five years?" I couldn't stop the tears; I turned around and walked away.

Edward caught up to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Jasper and I got into a fight. That's all."

"Well, if you say so." He dropped me off at the Bio lab and went off to English.

As soon as Rose saw me, she opened her mouth to say something but I started at her and she closed her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"_You would pick someone you know for two days over someone you've known for five years?" I couldn't stop the tears; I turned around and walked away. _

_Edward caught up to me._

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_Jasper and I got into a fight. That's all."_

"_Well, if you say so." He dropped me off at the Bio lab and went off to English._

_As soon as Rose saw me, she opened her mouth to say something but I started at her and she closed her mouth._

* * *

We did a lab to get to know our lab groups better. I had Rose and Jasper. We got the sheet of paper.

Favorite color?

Food?

Born?

Age?

The list went on. It wasn't hard for us. We didn't even need to talk. After we were all done filling it out, Jasper tried talking to me.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I really didn't think about it that way."

"Jasper, that's the problem. You're never thinking about others wellbeing when it comes to something you want. You don't care who you hurt, as long as you get what you want in the end."

"Did I miss something?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." Jasper answered very rudely I might say.

"Well, brother, no need for attitude."

Rose and Jasper has very common features. Grey eyes, they both had dimples when they smiled, tall, blond hair, and their noses both flared when they were upset, flustered, or angry. On the other hand, Jasper had a tanner complexion than Rose did. Rosalie had a rounder face than Jasper did. Jasper's hair had darker roots than Rose did; Rose had brown highlights in her hair.

Anyways, the bell rung and Jasper waited for me instead of going to Alice. That meant he didn't want to lose me as a friend.

"Jasper, you're forgiven."

"Really Bells? Thanks. You're the best." He kissed me on the cheek and ran off. Of course, to Alice.

Turns out, Edward was in my study hall. Since we could sit where ever we wanted, he sat next to me and we played twenty questions. I found out that his mom, Esme was an interior designer and his dad, Carlisle was a doctor.

"Well I know who I'm going to if I ever hurt myself."

"Yeah, you are kinda a klutz."

When we the bell rung the teacher called me over.

"Miss Swan, I see you are hanging out with one of the star music pupils."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Cullen, he is a music prodigy. If you spend too much time with him, he will surely break your heart."

"Uh, thanks for the warning Mr. Anderson. But I highly doubt that he could hurt me."

I walked out before he could call me again. Edward was waiting for me.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Talk about my schedule."

We walked in silence to the cafeteria, holding hands. I saw the look on Jasper's face and it was merely protectiveness. I shrugged it off. I sat next to Emmett, who sat next to Rose, who sat next to Alice, who sat next to Jasper, who sat next to Edward, who sat next to me. We talked about coming to my house after school to do some homework.

After lunch, Edward took me to English and walked to his biology class. Since I left early the teacher was surprised to see me. We talked about how we had to pick two books to read this semester and two the next one. We can turn in the essay any time before the semester ends. This will be easy for me. I've already read most of the books on his list that we could choose from. Most of them didn't have a movie after them, which made sense 'cause I know most of the class would watch the movie and then do a review on that.

I had Spanish after and Rose, Jasper, and Edward were all in this class. I walked in and it looked like Jasper was ready to take Edward's head off. I walked over before anything bad could happen. I squeezed myself between them and sat in the middle of them. Rose came and sat in between me and Jasper. They kept staring at each other. I put my hands on Edward's face until he looked down.

"Stop."

"He started it." He whined like a three year old.

"I don't care who started it. I want it to end because it makes me feel uncomfortable." I turned to glare at Jasper who Rose was talking to. Jasper looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

The bell rung, signaling the start of the class. We talked about what we would cover in this class and had a little warm-up to see what we remembered from last year. The bell rung before we could finish so I was for homework. Great, just what I need.

History I had with Jasper so we walked together.

"Why were you butting heads with my boyfriend?"

"I don't trust him Bells. Promise me you won't get over attached." He said holding my hands.

"I can't promise you anything. I can try not to fall in love but he's just so sweet. I feel safe with him."

"Alright. Just make sure you're safe."

"Always am."

We walked the rest in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. At the end of the class, I went to my locker to get some coloring utensils. As I turned the corner, I saw Alice kissing Tyler! I walked but then I turned around got a picture then ran off. I tripped of course, but Edward caught me right before I fell on my face.

"Whoa, what's the rush?"

"Have to get find Jasper." I got out of his grasp and I ran towards his car.

"Jasper!"

He turned around and caught me as I fell. I was catching my breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Alice…kissing…Tyler." I panted. I showed him the picture and his face turned very hard. "I'm sorry."

Just then Alice came over skipping all happy. She saw me in Jasper's arms and her face hardened.

"Jazzy, why is _she _in your arms?"

"Because, she isn't a filthy cheater." He spat at her, pushing me out of his arms and into Edward's.

"Jazzy, I don't understand."

Jasper took my phone and showed her the picture. "Do you understand this?"

"Jazzy, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me." I could tell she was lying because her eyes got bigger, knowing she was caught. I thought Jasper would break up with her, but he forgave the bitch! Whatever. If he wants to love her, let him. I won't stand in the way. We all rode to my house while giving death glares towards Alice's car.

Around seven, everyone left except for Edward. He stayed because he wanted "talk."

"So Edward,-"

"Shhh. Don't speak."

He leaned in slowly and gently pressed his lips to mine. He tasted of cinnamon. His tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth letting him in.

Just then the door opened and Jasper was there.

"Hey Bella, can I take your car… Oh, sorry I didn't know you guys were…" he closed the door and walked out.

"I think I should go on." Edward said, a little out of breath.

"Yeah. That would be good." As he left he gave me peck on the lips and headed to his Volvo. Jasper was still downstairs on the couch with Charlie.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi dad. Where's Amy?"

"She's over at a friend's house."

"Oh, cool. Jasper, you wanted to ask me something."

"Oh, yeah. Since I rode hear with Rose and she left with Emmett, I was wondering if you could give me a ride home?"

"Uh, sure. Dad?"

"Yeah go ahead. Jasper's grown on me."

I've never driven Jasper home so this was new.

"So, how was it?" Jasper asked as soon as we pulled out of my driveway.

"How was what?"

"You know the kiss."

"Jasper, you sound like a teenage girl."

"So, he was your first kiss."

"Actually you were my first kiss."

"What?"

"In eighth grade, we played truth or dare."

Flashback

"Alright, Bella truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare no truth."

"Oops, you said dare first. Uh, you dare is to play seven minutes in heaven with… um, Jasper."

"What!? No." Jasper said.

"Jasper, I really don't want to fail any of my finals." Whoever doesn't do the dare or doesn't answer truthfully has to fail a final of the giver's choice."

"Fine."

We went into a closet and went for seven minutes. I think it was less than seven.

Reality

"Oh, I remember now."

"Yeah, I'm glad you agreed to do it."

"Why?"

"Or else I would've failed the science final and where would I be now?"

"Oh. That makes sense I guess."

I pulled into his driveway. "Well, here's your house."

Jasper held my hand, looked straight into my eyes and said, "You know I love right Bella?"

"Of course, I love you too. You just love Alice more."

"That is not true."

"If you loved her less than me, then you would have believed me and not have forgiven Alice. I think it's time for you to leave."

Jasper let go of my hands and left my car and went inside. On my way home I got a text message.

Jasper: I'm sorry. It's true. I do love Alice more than you. But I would choose you over her anytime.

I pulled over and stared and the text.

Bella- of course you love more than me. She's perfect. I'm plain and boring.

Jasper- you are very pretty. I'm coming over to your house.

I didn't think twice I drove home as fast as I could. I got dressed and got into bed.

"Hello, Charlie, is Bella home?"

"Yes, she came home a while ago."

"Can I see her?"

"Uh, sure. Go on up"

I heard him coming up the stairs. I turned towards the wall so he couldn't see my face. The door opened slowly.

"Bella, are you up?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You're up Bells. You're talking."

"I don't want to talk. You love more than me because she is everything, and I'm nothing."

"Stop that. You are pretty. You have a boyfriend for crying out loud."

"I'm tired. Jasper you should leave."

"Fine. But you are the reason I'm not doing anything bad. Just thought you should know."

He left and I silently cried until I fell asleep around midnight.

The next morning, Edward came and picked me up in his Volvo. He drove really fast and I was scared out of mind.

"Wow, Edward you drive really fast."

"What's wrong? Can't handle it?"

"Oh, I can handle it myself. I was just making sure you wouldn't get pulled over by a cop. And every cop in the Forks- Port Angeles area knows my father and they know me. It wouldn't be good if they saw me in car going over the speed limit. And not good for you either."

We were walking towards my locker when I saw Alice kissing Mike. God, was she a whore or what?

"Should we tell Jasper?" Edward asked.

I took out my phone, got a picture and we went to find Jasper.

"Jasper, she's done it again." I showed him the picture and Alice made another excuse and he forgave that slut!

God, was he ever gonna see her for who she truly is?


	6. Chapter 6

_We were walking towards my locker when I saw Alice kissing Mike. God, was she a whore or what?_

"_Should we tell Jasper?" Edward asked._

_I took out my phone, got a picture and we went to find Jasper._

"_Jasper, she's done it again." I showed him the picture and Alice made another excuse and he forgave that slut!_

_God, was he ever gonna see her for who she truly is?_

It's been a month since me and Edward have been going out. I had told him that I loved him and he told me he loved me. Alice has been with everybody and yet Jasper forgives her going back to the slut. Today was my birthday and I haven't seen Edward. I decided to surprise him. I drove over to his house and noticed that Alice's car was here. I rang the doorbell.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. Is Edward home?"

"Yes, he and Alice were planning a surprise party for you… oops. I guess it's not a surprise anymore."

"It's ok. I'll act surprised." I walked up to his room. His door was slightly open and I peeked inside to see the worst thing imaginable. Edward's shirt was off and Alice was on top of him. I let a sob escape me and they both stop to look at me through the small crack. I ran out the door while Edward called my name behind me. I didn't even get in my car. I just ran as the rain hit my face and my body. I ran to Jasper's house and walked in not even bothering to knock.

"Hello Bella, what a surprise!" Mrs. Whitlock said as she stood up from her chair. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, not really. Is Rosalie home?"

"No, she's at Emmett's."

"Oh, is Jasper home then?"

"Yes, he's up in his room."

"Thank you." I walked up the stairs the tears coming out again. I knocked on his door since it was closed.

"Come in, Mom."

I walked in and he was wearing faded jeans and no top.

"Oh, hey Bella. What's wrong?"

"Edward… Alice… kissing."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." He came to give me a hug but I backed away.

"It doesn't matter how I feel. You're gonna forgive Alice and I'm gonna be left in the dark while you go out with Alice and she cheats behind your back."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Of course, you follow that tramp everywhere. She has you wrapped around your finger. I bet if she asked you to stop seeing me, you'd do it in a heartbeat." I started to sob as I fell to the ground.

"Shit, Bella." He said running his hand through his hair pacing. He stopped after a while and came to hug me. I moved away.

"Don't touch me."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. You need to know that."

"Yeah, I love you too. I just love you more than you love me." I got up and walked out the door despite him calling me.

I kept walking until I fell on the ground. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Go away Jasper."

"It's not Jasper." I turned to Rose with her arms stretched out. I got up and hugged her. I felt someone carry me, Emmett maybe, to my house and put me on the couch. Amy and Charlie came from downstairs.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Edward cheated on her with Alice." Rose answered.

"That son of-"

"Dad, don't." Amy said.

"Alright, but there's no way he's coming near you Bells."

Just then the doorbell rand and Amy went to answer it.

"Hey, Jacob! What brings you here?"

"Uh, my dad wanted to know if Charlie wanted to come to a bonfire at our house. I also brought over some of Harry Clearwater's' homemade fish fries."

Jacob was Billy's son and was about Amy's age. If I didn't know any better, I think Amy had a crush on him.

"That's fine Jacob. I don't know-"

"Dad, I'll be fine. You can go." I told my dad.

"Alright thanks. Amy, do you want to come?"

"Yeah I do."

They got up and left with Jacob. Rose stayed while Emmett had to leave. The doorbell rang after a while. Rose got up to answer but I didn't hear what they were saying. I heard the screen door open and close so I figured she went outside with the person. After a while I heard two sets of feet come in. I looked up to see Jasper and Rose.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Bella I love you. You are the reason I stopped doing bad things. I need you in my life to live. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend. I love you I'd do anything for you."

"Everything but break-up Alice."

"You need to understand that I love her."

"You love her, but she doesn't love you."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact she has cheated on you with everybody. If she loved you, she would cheat on you."

"No, that can't be true. I thought she was just a troubled person."

"Yeah, that's the word to use. Troubled."

"What are you saying? Do you not want me around?"

"Of course I want you around! I just think that Alice isn't the best person for you to be. She's a liar. She doesn't love you. You should be with someone who loves you and not someone who would cheat on you. Like me." I whispered the last part hoping he didn't hear me. He didn't respond right away, like he was thinking about something. He walked up to me and wiped away the tears I hadn't known fallen.

"Bella, I love you and I'm afraid to lose you. If we do get together and we break up, I don't want to lose you."

"You want. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're my anchor, Bella. I can't lose you. I love you too much."

**A/N: I'm not abandoning my stories but I like to jump around. I can't stick to one thing. I will come back but lately I've been into The Avengers and I might write a fan fiction on it. I will come back though. **


End file.
